Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of electrical connectors with additional means to cause or prevent unlatching, which are useful in automotive applications.
Description of the Related Art
Electrical connectors are commonly used in the automotive industry to hold electrical terminals. Two connectors, each holding terminals, are connected to each other, thereby connecting the terminals. Electrical connectors generally have latches to keep the two connectors from separating.
A hermaphroditic (genderless) electrical connector is a connector that can mate with an identical connector that is rotated 180° so that the connectors face each other. A hermaphroditic connector will generally have a latch, and therefore a pair of hermaphroditic connectors will have two latches, with portions of each latch on each connector.